


Eight Hours to O'Hare

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Luke has some ideas about that, M/M, Pilots, Poe can not stop talking, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Captain Luke Skywalker has put up with eight solid hours of sass from his mouthy First Officer, one Poe Dameron. At the hotel room downroute, it's finally time to give that man a very thorough dressing-down.Poe gave a short bow. “Pleasure to be flying with you today.”“Likewise.” Luke was unable to stop his fond smile. “Been a while. How are you?”“Fantastic, now that I have the pleasure of your lovely company.” Poe winked.Luke rolled his eyes. “London to Chicago, that’s eight hours of my lovely company, we’ll see if your enthusiasm holds up.”“I could never get tired of you.” Poe put his hand over his heart and flashed Luke a charming grin.Luke had...just about been around Poe Dameron long enough for that grin to have no effect on him. Almost. He ignored the excited flutter high in his chest. “Too bad I can’t say the same.”





	Eight Hours to O'Hare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolly_Bassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/gifts).



> I just want to go on record saying that this was supposed to be a ficlet. All 7.3k of it. 
> 
> This is what happens when you waive your self-imposed word cap for ONE DAY. 
> 
> Though, the reason I waived the cap is because the incomparable [Dolly Bassett](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/) gave me a prompt that was too good to turn down. This is entirely for her, on the occasion of her birthday. Well, it's still her birthday in my timezone, at least. 
> 
> And additional hugs, kisses, and general enormous debts to [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh), who amazingly enough did NOT laugh hysterically in my face when I asked if anyone could beta a 7k word fic in the next couple hours. You're a lifesaver.

****

###  **Hour -1**

Luke peered over Wedge’s shoulder as Wedge went over the roster. “Last minute substitution on your first officer.” 

“Is Biggs okay?” 

“Fucking flu.” 

Luke gave a knowing nod. “So who am I flying with?” 

“Some punk kid out of Juárez Airport.” A voice came from behind them.

Wedge jerked his thumb at the smiling form of Poe Dameron. “Best of luck with that.” 

“Thanks,” Luke said dryly, mostly to Wedge’s departing backside as Wedge strode off, muttering something about making sure the Malaysian flights had been sprayed for the right fucking insects.

Poe gave a short bow. “Pleasure to be flying with you today.” 

“Likewise.” Luke was unable to stop his fond smile. “Been a while. How are you?”

“Fantastic, now that I have the pleasure of your lovely company.” Poe winked. 

Luke rolled his eyes. “London to Chicago, that’s eight hours of my lovely company, we’ll see if your enthusiasm holds up.” 

“I could never get tired of you.” Poe put his hand over his heart and flashed Luke a charming grin. 

Luke had...just about been around Poe Dameron long enough for that grin to have no effect on him. Almost. He ignored the excited flutter high in his chest. “Too bad I can’t say the same.” 

Poe burst out laughing. “I’m wounded.” 

They made it halfway to the terminal gate before Poe held up his finger. “Just a minute.” He veered over to the newstand. Luke followed a moment later, coming up just in time to hear Poe say, “I don’t know about a _nice_ evening, but I’m hoping for an interesting one, at least.” 

The clerk laughed as he slid the lube and condoms into a small bag and handed it to Poe. He took it, and gave Luke an exaggerated wink. 

Luke glanced around, hoping no passengers had wandered too close to that conversation. There were questions about what went on in pilots chairs he really did not want to answer. “God, Dameron, do you have any sense of propriety?” 

“Well I don’t know about me, but God definitely doesn’t. There are far too many inappropriately shaped vegetables for that.” 

Luke turned and walked away from the conversation. Poe jogged after him, “I mean, I saw this squash one time…”

****

###  **Hour 0**

“Climb and maintain one-two thousand.” 

“One-two thousand, Rebel 2734.” Luke toggled off the radio and tipped his head back against the chair. “That’s takeoff.” 

“Pretty good! Only a little bit of wobble.” 

“Wobble?”

“I mean, we can’t all be perfect. It was mostly right on point! I’m complimenting you.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Luke didn’t bother keeping the skepticism out of his tone. “I’d like to see you do better with a sudden fifteen-knot gust.”

“Shame you didn’t let me handle the departure then. You could have seen a real master at work.” 

“Good to see you haven’t grown any more humble since we’ve been apart.” 

****

###  **Hour 1**

“Swear to God, she just leaned over and nibbled my ear while I was _in the middle of the passenger briefing_.”

“There is,” Luke said, distantly listening to Poe, but mostly focused on the altimeter, “no way that is a thing that happened to an actual human being.” 

“It _did._ Finished the briefing without a hitch, of course.” 

Luke rolled his eyes.

****

###  **Hour 2**

“I don’t like the conditions over Quebec.” Luke gave the weather map a concerned look. “It’s going to ice.”

Poe cocked his head at the same instruments. “I am...not seeing that. Indicators look clear to me.” 

“Call it old pilots’ intuition. If we ask for a diversion south we’ll avoid the worst of it.”

“And add fifteen minutes. For something that may or may not occur.” 

“It’s going to be longer if we wait.” 

“Come on, I’ve got a good feeling about this. I’m famously lucky when it comes to weather. Let’s get these people home a little sooner.” 

“Alright, maintaining course, based on Senior First Officer Dameron’s famous luck and uncanny resemblance to an inspirational speech.” 

“You say the kindest things.” 

****

###  **Hour 3**

“Alright: cockpit, charming, blue, susurration.” Poe ticked each word off on his fingers.

“Susurration. Okay, good, for a moment there I thought you might make things easy on me.” Luke cleared his throat and toggled the intercom. “Hello everyone, this is Captain Skywalker speaking, just wanted to let you charming folks know that everything is looking good here in the cockpit. Blue skies and light winds. In even better news, I’ve heard a susurration among the cabin crew that we’re about to start the second round of drinks service, so you all can look forward to that.” Luke smirked as he toggled it off again. “There we go.” 

Poe sniggered.

“What?”

“You said cock.” 

“Oh my God, you are twelve.” 

****

###  **Hour 4**

“So, I saw the new _Rogue Air_ in-flight magazine cover.”

“I look amazing, don’t I.” Poe preened. 

“You know, a normal human being would be at least a little embarrassed.” Luke shook his head and checked the fuel gauge.

“Why should I be embarrassed? Didn’t you see my hair? I know when I look good.” 

****

###  **Hour 5**

“Oh, that reminds me, Bee’s got a new thing! She’s a part of her high school’s...robot fighting championship? I don’t understand it, but I do know that her robot is known as La Fantasma Negra and has utterly destroyed seven other robots, and I’m very proud.” 

Luke gave a disbelieving chuckle.

“It’s true!”

“Oh, I believe you, but at this point you’ve been giving me five solid hours of sass. The sudden veering into adorable fatherly pride is a bit...whiplash-inducing.”

“I’m not her dad,” Poe said, suddenly more sober, “I’m not trying to replace him.” 

“I know.” Luke reached a hand over and rested it on Poe’s shoulder. “Just a poor choice of words. Cousinly pride doesn’t really have the same ring.” 

He felt the tension along Poe’s back relax. “True enough.”

“Seriously, it sounds like you’re doing a great job with her.” 

“God, I hope so.” Poe cleared his throat. “Alright, time for you to hear the story about how my devil-may-care smile saved a puppy’s life.” 

Luke laughed and pulled his hand back. “This ought to be good.” 

****

###  **Hour 6**

“Aw….shit.” 

Luke smirked. “There are some troubling wind conditions over Quebec, aren’t there?”

“There...are.” Poe gave a profound sigh. “Request diversion south?”

“Hm, good thing someone didn’t think of that three hours ago only to get shut down by their over-confidant first officer.” 

“You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are, Captain Skywalker.” 

“I’m hilarious.” 

****

###  **Hour 7**

“Coming up on the approach,” Luke said.

“Remember,” Poe’s tone was serious, “try to keep the plane straight this time.” 

“It’s wet at twenty-five knots. If there’s some shaking, that’s to be expected.” 

“Captain Skywalker, with your _decades_ of experience, I expect you to be able to put a plane down smoothly in _any_ weather.” 

“You know what my experience has taught me?”

“Oh, wisdom from my elders, this should be good.” 

“It’s taught me, that no matter how bad the landing is, you can always blame the other guy’s approach.” Luke grinned. “Best of luck, Senior First Officer Dameron.”

****

###  **Hour 8**

Luke gave a nod to the last of the passengers as they made their way off. After bidding the flight crew goodnight, he and Poe stepped off the plane themselves, loitering outside the terminal. Poe turned to Luke, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What’s your turnaround look like?”

“Twenty-four hours, then I’m off to Naples.” Luke stretched, rolling his shoulders. “You?”

“Lucky. I love that approach. I was supposed to be in London for forty-eight, but I cut it short to fill in on your flight. I think I’m going to wind up hopping a jump seat down to Mexico City. Been away from home too long.”

Luke grunted. “It’s harder with a kid.”

Poe shook his head, looking fond. “Nah, Bee’s pretty self-sufficient, thank God. I’m the one that gets all homesick. Think I’ll take a day, though, stretch out my legs before shoving myself back into a chair.”

“Smart.” 

“Been too long since I’ve flown with you.” Poe smiled over at Luke. “It was fun.”

“For you, maybe. I got stuck with a mouthy overconfident First Officer who would _not_ shut up.” Luke smiled back, taking the edge off of his words. “Very unprofessional.” 

“What can I say, none of the dressing-downs I get ever seem to stick.” Poe stepped a little closer, his voice lowering, “I’m just too shameless.” 

“Is that so?” Luke arched an eyebrow, trying to keep his face impassive even as Poe’s tone ignited a hot twist in his belly. 

“Hopeless case,” Poe said softly.

Luke gave Poe a long, considering glance. Poe’s face lost some of its showy front, neck muscles flexing as he swallowed under Luke’s gaze. “I’m not so sure about that,” Luke murmured, “Could just be that no one’s found the right method yet.” 

Poe ran his teeth over his bottom lip. “That might be true.” 

“I have some...thoughts on the matter. Care to come back to my room and discuss it further?” 

“God, yes.” Poe ran his fingers through his hair. “I was beginning to get a bit worried you weren’t picking up on my subtle hints.”

“You literally bought lube and condoms and then winked at me. You’re as subtle as a runaway tractor, Poe. I just like making you sweat a bit.” 

“More than a bit, I hope.” Poe shot back as they made their way toward the taxi.

****

###  **After**

Luke waited until Poe was funished tucking his luggage along the wall before shoving him up against the door and sealing their mouths together. Poe went nicely pliant, falling back against the door and opening to Luke’s mouth. Luke kept him there until he started reaching out, shoving at Luke’s jacket to work his hands underneath. 

Luke stepped back, relishing Poe’s little whine of dismay. He rebuttoned his jacket, gesturing into the room. “Can I get you a drink?” 

Poe, still sprawled rather indecently against the door, groaned. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

Luke walked into the room, over to the collection of bottles. “No, these rooms always have a pretty good selection.” 

“I didn’t come here for your fucking wetbar.” Poe pushed his way off the door and trailed after Luke.

“No, we came here to discuss your unprofessional behavior, including your impatience and tendency to mouth off to superior officers.” Luke held out a glass, a faint smile on his face. “So be patient, and sit down.” Luke hardened his tone on those last two words, snapping at Poe like he would at a particularly belligerent passenger.

Poe took the glass and sat, shifting awkwardly. Luke walked over and stood in front of him, running his fingers through Poe’s wavy dark hair. “There we go, not so hopeless after all.” 

“You are torturing me.” Poe bit his lip and looked up at Luke. “Sir.” 

Luke felt his breath stutter, and Poe smiled. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? Sir. I’ll be so good for you, Sir.” Poe slid forward on the couch, spreading his knees so that Luke stood between them, reaching for Luke. 

It was a compelling sight, but Luke had a plan. He stepped backward. “Patience,” he chided, going to get his own glass.

Poe collapsed back against the couch with a huff. As Luke poured his own glass, he heard Poe say, “This is a really nice room. Is that...a fountain?” 

“Perks of being a Captain. They like to keep us happy.” Luke walked over to Poe and sat down next to him, angled so that their knees brushed. “The bed is incredible.” 

Poe got a hopeful look on his face and opened his mouth. Luke held up a finger. “Which you will learn first-hand if you behave yourself.”

Poe closed his mouth again. 

“Very good.” Luke nudged Poe’s leg with his knee. “Hey.” Once Poe looked over at him, he continued, voice pitched to his normal register, “Is this working for you? Because we don’t have to...”

Poe laughed, an edge of strain in his voice. “Luke, I don’t even have words for how much this is working for me. If you knew how hard I was right now...Please. Continue.” Poe waited a moment, staring at Luke. “Please,” he said again.

“Alright.” Luke reached forward and took Poe’s glass. “Take your jacket off.” 

It was off in seconds, tossed over the back of the couch as Poe was already reaching for his tie. 

“No.” Luke snapped. 

Poe slowly took his hand off of his tie. Luke gave a short nod, and handed Poe back his glass. Poe took the glass, looking a little frustrated. 

“Better.” Luke sipped at the glass. “This is good stuff.” 

Luke watched as Poe forced himself to relax, leaning against the couch and sipping at the alcohol. He made a considering face. “It is. Could get used to the life of luxury.” 

“We’re pilots. We’re never getting all the way to luxury. This isn’t bad, though.” 

Luke reached forward, taking Poe’s glass again. Poe perked to attention, leaning toward Luke. 

Luke let him wait for a beat before saying, “You can take that tie off, now.”

Poe smirked and reached for the tie, making a show of loosening it. Luke cleared his throat. “Put it on the side table. We might need it later.” 

Poe’s smirk faded as his eyes darkened. Poe licked his lips. “Okay. I can do that.” The words came quickly as he fumbled as he set the tie down. 

He turned back to Luke, waiting before he did anything else. Luke handed him back his glass, which he accepted with a resigned smile. “So, am I allowed to ask what the tie is for? Or would you rather keep it a surprise?”

“Really depends on you. If you can't control yourself...maybe your hands?” Luke leaned forward, laying his hand on Poe's jaw and tracing his thumb over Poe's lips. “Maybe your mouth?”

Poe nuzzled into the touch, pressing a kiss to Luke's thumb. “What if I don't need it? What if I’m very good and I ask for it?” Poe sucked the tip of Luke’s thumb into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as his eyes stayed locked on Luke. He pulled off with a scrape of teeth. “Sir.”

Luke couldn’t help the hissing intake of breath he made. With a slow exhale, Luke pulled back his hand and tried to keep himself composed. “So. The mouth then?” 

“I really hope you come up with some better uses for my mouth.” Poe raised his glass to his lips, arching his eyebrows at Luke as he did so. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Luke waited for Poe to finish drinking before he took the glass again, smiling as Poe leaned forward, rubbing his palms against his thighs as he locked on to Luke. “Shoes and socks now. Tuck them by the door, then sit back down.” 

Poe nodded, grimacing a little as he stood. His uniform slacks did a poor job of hiding his arousal, an impressive bulge tenting along the front. He was a little unsteady as he walked over to the door. 

Luke felt a curl of satisfaction run through him at Poe’s obvious disarray. He had done that. Had done it hardly touching Poe at all. He’d have Poe begging by the end of the night. 

Poe padded back, settling down on the couch. His toes wiggled in the carpet strands of the plush rug covering the floor. He looked strangely vulnerable, bare feet adding an edge of intimacy that hadn’t been present before. Poe looked up, eying his glass in Luke’s hand, then up to Luke, waiting. 

Patience like that should be rewarded. “Shirt and undershirt too.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Poe said as he undid his buttons. The words reached for and did not quite manage to hit his old bravado, too much earnestness in his tone. 

Luke shook his head, and tutted. “You were doing so well, but that tongue of yours...” 

Poe opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of things. “Sorry, Sir,” was all he said instead. 

Luke passed the glass back as soon as Poe’s chest was bare. 

Poe considered Luke, still fully buttoned into his uniform. “This is beginning to feel a bit unequal.”

“Yes.” Luke shamelessly raked his eyes over Poe’s half-dressed form. “That’s the point.”

Poe groaned, laying his head back against the couch. “You are alarmingly good at this.” Poe brought his glass up carelessly, some of the amber liquid sliding out the corner of his mouth due to the awkward angle. Luke watched the droplet trace down his cheek, along his neck, landing in the hollow of Poe’s newly exposed collarbone. 

“You’re so beautiful.” It slipped out of Luke before he could stop himself. 

Poe turned to him with a growing smile, his swagger building with every passing millisecond. Determined to keep him off guard, Luke handed Poe his glass. Poe blinked at Luke, confused, a glass in either hand. 

“Don’t spill,” Luke ordered, and leaned in.

He ran his tongue along Poe’s collarbone, relishing the stunned hiss that caused Poe’s chest to jump beneath his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of bourbon and Poe together, following the droplet’s line up, up Poe’s neck and to his mouth. He grabbed Poe’s chin and kissed Poe, demanding, pushing his tongue past Poe’s lips and tasting the alcohol on Poe’s tongue. 

Poe moaned underneath him, fumbling for Luke with his forearms. “I—I need to,” he said, breath heaving when Luke finally pulled back, “just let me set these down and I’ll—” 

“No.” Luke nipped at Poe’s neck. “I’ll let you know when you can set them down.” 

“Just want to get my hands on you,” Poe said, voice edging towards a whine. 

“I know.” Luke pressed a hand lightly to the center of Poe’s chest, holding him in place as he pushed himself up and swung a leg over Poe’s lap, straddling Poe. 

“Fuck,” Poe groaned, as his wrists perched awkwardly along Luke’s hip. 

Luke smiled, running his hands lightly up Poe’s chest. He traced light, nonsensical patterns along Poe, collarbone to shoulder, fingers skating down the side, nails grazing along the tops of Poe’s nipples, down to the stomach, where his muscles spasmed under Luke’s touch. 

“Fuck,” Poe said again. His arms were starting to tremble, his head was thrown back against the couch, the line of his neck entirely exposed. Luke was just about to lean forward and suck at Poe’s pulse point when his phone started vibrating.

“That had better be a sex toy,” Poe muttered darkly. 

Luke, who had been planning to ignore the phone, pushed back and fixed Poe with an imperious look. “Be very quiet.” 

“No, Sir, you’ve got to be—”

Luke pressed his right hand over Poe’s mouth as he answered his phone with his left. “Skywalker.” 

Poe started licking at Luke's hand. Luke half-listened to the phone conversation as he pulled his hand back with a glare. Poe grinned unrepentantly up at Luke, then winced slightly, shifting his arms up and along the back of the couch. He gave a sigh, relaxing against the couch, each hand still holding an unspilled glass of bourbon. 

“Okay,” Luke said as he cocked his head to the side. He returned his hand to Poe’s face, fingers tracing along Poe’s lips. Poe’s mouth fell open, and Luke pushed two fingers into it. Poe’s eyes slid shut as he started playing with the fingers, running his tongue around and between them. 

Poe’s mouth on his hand seemed to be tied straight to his cock. Luke had to fight back his own groan as the tent in the front of his own pants became more and more obvious. 

“I think that’ll work,” Luke thanked whatever deity might be in charge of this sort of thing that he had well over two decades of sounding calm and professionally detached regardless of the circumstances. 

Though, he had never tried to give a passenger briefing in _these_ circumstances, Poe’s red lips and clever tongue working at his fingers. Luke’s thinking went blurry with how badly he wanted that mouth on him. His voice was slightly strained as he said, “Tomorrow?”

Poe caught the tension in Luke’s voice and doubled down, a slight smile on his face as he pulled back, got his lips around a third finger, and sucked all three down to the knuckle.

Luke strongly considered undoing his slacks right there, feeding Poe his cock as he stayed on the line. Instead, as he said, “Two P.M., got it,” he ground down, feeling relief and growing tension all at the same time as he found Poe was achingly hard to match, Luke’s movement letting their clothed cocks slide alongside each other. 

Poe’s keen was quiet, muffled by Luke’s hand in his mouth. Luke pressed his fingers against Poe’s tongue in warning as he rolled his hips again. Poe’s breathing went ragged, reduced to gasps and hitched breaths as Luke kept thrusting, slow and deliberate against Poe. “Sounds good. I’ll be there. Bye.” 

The moment Luke hung up the phone, Poe’s head fell back, fingers sliding free from his mouth as he started begging, “Please, God, please—” 

Luke wound his fingers through Poe’s hair, tugging his head back and looking down at him. “Do you even know what you want right now?” 

Poe shook underneath him, licking his lips, his eyes hot and dark as they met Luke’s. “Whatever you’re willing to give me.” 

“Oh _very_ good,” Luke said softly, rewarding Poe with a filthy kiss that had Poe driving his hips up against Luke. Luke permitted the movement for a while, grinding back down against Poe in return. It was almost juvenile—fumbling teenaged rutting on a couch—but Poe’s outstretched body, Luke’s firm grip in his hair, the tension that sparked between them; it changed the moment entirely. 

Luke pulled back, breathless from the kiss and dizzy with how badly he wanted Poe. He reached, taking one glass from Poe’s hand and setting it on the end table, then the other. Luke ran his hands along Poe’s arms, up to his shoulders, ending with his palms settled along the side of Poe’s neck, thumbs resting at the corners of of his jaw. “Do you still want this?” 

It was a sign of how far gone Poe was that he didn’t say anything clever. All that came out of his mouth was a simple whispered, “Yes.” 

“Okay,” Luke said, sliding backward off of Poe and standing. He straightened his uniform, smoothing out the jacket. “Then I want you naked.” Luke walked over to the bed, tossed a pillow on the ground in front of him, and pointed down. “And on your knees.” 

Poe scrambled to obey, the last of the uniform coming off before he fell to his knees in front of Luke. Luke stepped back, eyes tracing along Poe’s body, messy hair and bruised lips, long neck and jutting collarbones, sculpted and lean torso, sharp hip bones, strong thighs, cock hard and red. 

Poe squirmed as Luke stared, fidgeting with his hands until he finally clasped them behind his back. 

“You’re art, Poe.” Luke circled him, letting his fingers trail along Poe’s shoulder. “I almost feel guilty about wrecking you.” 

Poe shivered. 

Luke patted Poe’s shoulder twice. “Be right back,” he whispered, and left Poe there, kneeling in the center of the hotel room. He went over to Poe’s luggage, grabbing the lube and condoms Poe had bought thousands of miles ago. He opened the box as he walked back, smiling to see Poe still kneeling, hands crossed behind his chest, eyes tracking Luke’s movement intently. 

Luke took out a foil-wrapped condom and tossed it to Poe. Poe fumbled his arms out from behind his back and caught it, holding it and looking up at Luke as Luke stalked closer. “I believe,” Luke said as his hands went to his belt, starting to undo it, “that you mentioned a better use for your mouth?” 

Poe reached for Luke, Luke shook his head, nodding down at the condom. Poe unwrapped it quickly, looking up just as Luke slid his zipper down and stepped closer. Poe licked his lips as Luke shoved the band of his underwear down just far enough to pull his cock out. 

Luke pumped his cock, well aware that he must look obscene, fully-clothed and stroking himself into hardness, while a much younger man knelt bare in front of him. He wasn’t sure he liked how much that mental image thrilled him, his cock twitching under his sure strokes. But any misgivings were brushed aside by how clearly Poe wanted this, mouth already slightly open, eyes glittering and fixed on the movement of Luke’s hand. 

Luke pulled his hand away. “Go ahead,” he said, soft and firm. “Put that smart mouth to good use.” 

Poe smirked, his old arrogance clearly not killed yet, and put the condom in his mouth. He leaned forward, managing the opening around the head of Luke’s cock, sealing his lips around it, then swallowing Luke down and rolling the condom on with one smooth gesture. The sudden slide and heat had Luke gasping, fighting to keep from bucking his hips into Poe’s mouth.

Poe slowly slid off of him. “Can I use my hands, too?” 

“Yes,” Luke said, his voice a little strangled. Poe’s hands came around the back of Luke’s thighs, tugging him closer, as Poe worked Luke with his mouth. Luke let Poe set the pace as he warmed up, getting used to the feeling of Luke’s length in his mouth again.

Luke rested a hand in Poe’s hair and felt himself relax, transfixed by the slide of his cock in and out of Poe’s stretched red lips. It was dirty and divine, all at the same time. 

“Poe,” he groaned as the sensation built, tightening his hand in Poe’s hair and stopping the movement, his cock half-out of Poe’s mouth. He waited for Poe’s eyes to lift up to his before he informed Poe, “I’m going to fuck your mouth, now.” 

Phrased as a statement, there was a question wrapped inside it, answered when Poe nodded, relaxing his lips. Luke pressed into Poe’s mouth, stopping just short of choking Poe with his cock. Poe’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Hands around my legs. Pinch me if I start getting too rough.” Luke waited until Poe’s hands settled into place and a soft pinch against his inner thigh let him know Poe had been paying attention. Then Luke, his hand fisted in Poe’s hair, slid almost all the way out, before driving back in. 

Luke fucked Poe’s mouth with long slow thrusts, choking Poe slightly at the end of every press. Poe relaxed into Luke’s movement, letting Luke hold him still and use him. He was beautifully responsive, shivering and shuddering, moaning around Luke’s cock. 

Luke kept the thrusts slow and steady as long as he could, but he was soon overwhelmed by the pure pleasure of the moment. He could feel himself speeding up, chasing the rising pleasure until everything tightened and there was nothing else left in the world but this moment, him and Poe, and he came with a shout, driven to release by the heat of Poe’s mouth. 

Luke let his hand stay on Poe’s shoulder a long moment, shivering as he leaned against Poe. Poe’s fingers traced lines along the inside of his thighs. Poe made no motion to move, seemingly happy to leave his face buried in the curls at the base of Luke’s cock. 

Eventually, Luke pushed back with a groan, fingers circling the condom to keep it from sliding off, the little indignities that came when the pleasure ended. He looked down at Poe, who was staring up at Luke with awe and hazy pleasure, his hand starting to edge toward his own cock. 

“Hey,” Luke said softly, affectionately, unable to muster the snap of command in the afterglow. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Poe’s eyes squeezed shut again. He rasped out, throat sounding well-abused, “God, Luke, I’m so…” He trailed off, throat working, no words coming out.

Luke reached out with his free hand, pulling Poe to his feet. Poe struggled up, tipping unsteadily, and Luke walked them the few steps to the edge of the bed, sitting Poe down again. He ran his hand along Poe’s cheek, the corner of his eyes, collecting the tears that had leaked out while Luke was fucking him. 

“You are so good for me.” Luke said gently, as Poe leaned towards the touch, gasping with need. “Listen, if you want to be done, we’re done, but I’m not out of ideas yet.” 

“I’m…” Poe licked his lips, “I’m good for more. Just...promise that after I’ll get to hold you? Naked?” Poe reached up and tugged at Luke’s tie. “This whole thing is getting to me more than I thought it would.” 

“Promise. You want me naked now?” 

Poe shook his head. “No, it’s...really hot. Knowing I’ll get it at the end is….good.” 

Luke kissed Poe, a gentle brush of lips, a promise of kindness to come. “Whatever you need. I’m going to clean up for a second, go ahead and get yourself settled on the bed. I’ll join you soon.” 

Luke went through the motions of getting himself cleaned back up and tucked away, splashing some water in his face. He paused, grabbing a towel and the little packet of face wipes before going back out to the room again. It never hurt to be prepared.

However, Luke found himself completely unprepared for a naked Poe Dameron...tied to his headboard. Luke walked back over to the bed, dropping the towel and wipes on the closer nightstand as he tipped his head to the side in disbelief. “How did you even manage to do that yourself?” 

Poe smiled, looking very comfortable despite his compromised position. “I have very dexterous fingers.”

“No kidding,” Luke muttered. “You didn’t ask me.” 

Poe squirmed a little as Luke eyed him over. “You never actually said whether or not I needed to. I wanted to surprise you.” 

“You certainly did.” Luke checked the straps of the tie, running his finger underneath to check Poe’s circulation. “How’s it feeling?” 

“I’m good. No tingles. Pocket knife is on the nightstand if you need to get me free in a hurry.” Poe nodded over to the far side table. 

“You think of everything.” Luke’s voice lowered as he reached up, covering the band around Poe’s wrists with his hand. He pushed down, pinning Poe’s bound hands against the bed. “So what are you expecting to happen here?” 

Poe shivered. “No expectations. It’s...a gift.” 

If Luke were a decade or two younger he’d be well on his way to coming a second time, the very idea of Poe laying himself out as an offering an overwhelming thought. But he wasn’t, and Luke found himself grateful that the years had tempered him somewhat. It let him take his time with Poe. 

And he did, running light fingers along Poe’s body until Poe squirmed and bit back curses, begging Luke to just _touch him_ , just _give him what he needed_. Luke soothed and teased, gentle nibbles and sharp bites, adoring the taste of Poe’s skin underneath his mouth. He used every ounce of knowledge he had gained from their previous encounters to reduce Poe to a begging pile of nerves, straining against his bindings. 

Only then did he break out the lubricant, fingering Poe open slowly as Poe bucked against his fingers, chasing sensation, chasing relief. Luke filled Poe with his fingers and fucked him slowly, sucking bruises down that stunning hipline, across his inner thighs, mouthing at his balls until— 

Poe was shouting, he was coming untouched, shaking and twisting as his stomach was striped with his own come. Luke kept his fingers inside of him, fucking him through the aftershocks before pulling out slowly. 

Poe whined at the absence—too far gone to provide coherent input. Luke considered the situation, decided that even though Poe didn’t seem all that eager to get the use of his hands back, it should probably be the priority. Luke used his clean hand to flick the pocket knife open and cut Poe free. He ripped open the wipes and cleaned up his hands, then set about cleaning Poe up, making soothing noises and touching him reassuringly as Poe slowly regained coherency. 

“Fucking hell, Luke.” Poe grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. “That was...fuck. I didn’t even know I could do that.” 

Luke finished running the towel over Poe’s stomach and chest, trying not to get too proud at the words. “It was a first for me too, I’ve never had a partner do that before.” 

“Yeah?” Poe lifted his arm up, peeking at Luke from under it, looking pleased. 

“Yeah. Anyway, I believe someone wanted naked snuggles. Did you want to be involved in the unwrapping?” 

“Mmm.” Poe wiggled, seeming to consider getting up for a second, before flopping back against the bed and waving a hand at Luke. “Proceed.” 

Luke removed his own uniform under Poe’s appreciative gaze. “You want to shower with me first? Get cleaned up?” 

“No.” Poe reached out a hand, beckoning Luke over. “Pretty sure my legs don’t work anymore. You broke me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Luke said contritely, climbing on the bed and collapsing his naked body on top of Poe’s. 

Poe laughed and hugged Luke tight for a moment before pushing him off to the side. “Come on, _under_ the covers. If this is my one shot to enjoy Captain levels of luxury before I earn it myself, I’m not wasting it. 

“Oh, you earned it, alright.” Luke pinched Poe’s ass as they climbed under the sheets. 

Poe gasped, delighted and affronted all at the same time. “Luke _Skywalker_. I did not think you had it in you.” Poe tucked himself in along Luke’s side, his head resting on Luke’s shoulder, their legs tangled together. He pressed nuzzling kisses to whatever skin was most convenient. 

Luke pressed his own kiss to the crown of Poe’s head. “How are you doing?” 

“Fantastic,” Poe purred against Luke’s skin.

“Not too much?” 

Poe pushed himself up and on top of Luke, crossing his arms over Luke’s chest as he looked down. “Not at all. You okay? Where’s this coming from?” 

Luke tucked his hand into Poe’s elbow. “Just the comedown, I think. We haven’t gone quite that intense before. And we haven't seen each other in a while. I just need to be sure I didn’t hurt you.”

Poe chuckled, pushing forward with his toes to kiss Luke. “What you did was the polar opposite of hurt. It was amazing. I am not over-exaggerating when I say that was possibly the best sex I have ever had in my life.”

Luke made a frustrated face at Poe. “You’ve just set yourself up really well for me to make a quip about your sad excuse for a sex life…”

“But…?”

“But that was stunningly good. Top ten, at least.” 

Poe shook his head and looked a little wry as he settled his head on his arms. “There’s a joke there, but I’m too tired to figure out what it is right now.” 

Luke reached up, playing his fingers through Poe’s hair. Poe gave a contented sigh, his eyes sliding shut. It was a soft moment, draped in intimacy, but something still niggled in Luke’s chest, feeling unsettled. “Are you...good with this? With this being what you get from me?”

Poe’s forehead furrowed, but he didn’t lift his head or open his eyes. “We’re asking the big questions tonight. You want to lay that one out for me?” 

“When we wind up in the same place, we fuck. It worked well when we were both out of LaGuardia, we saw each other more often, go out to eat sometimes, but…” 

“...since I moved to Juárez...” A sigh moved through Poe. “Okay, I see what you’re getting at. I’d like to see you more, of course.” 

Something lifted in Luke’s chest. He hadn’t been at all sure about the ‘of course.’

“But,” Poe groaned and pushed himself up again. He looked down at Luke, earnest. “I need to be in Mexico, at least for the next five years or so, there’s no way I can move Bee, and I wouldn’t dream of trying to get you out of LaGuardia, you’ve been flying there for ages...so, yeah, I’d rather have this, than nothing.”

“Those aren’t the only options.” Luke found himself glancing away, a little bit of color in his cheeks. “I...we could actually…” 

“I have never seen you this flustered. This is amazing. Please. I await what comes next with bated breath considering you just broke me down and fucked me within an inch of my life without breaking a sweat.”

Luke coughed a little at that, blinking as he tried to get his train of thought back. “Um, I could take vacation?” Luke said, and it was more of a question than a statement. “We could spend some time together? If you wanted, I could meet Bee?” 

Poe blinked, then held up a finger. “Wait.” He rolled off of Luke, sitting cross-legged next to him. 

Luke sat up himself, a worried flutter in his chest that he had managed to ruin things. But he had been living long enough, well enough, that he knew that flutter was just panic. He rested in the moment, determined to see the conversation through. 

“Okay.” Poe leaned forward, taking one of Luke’s hands. “I need to understand what you’re offering. Because, god damn it, twenty-eight is a bit young to have a fifteen-year-old human you are responsible for, but I am determined to do right by her.” 

Luke nodded. “I’ve never doubted that.” Luke took a breath. “Alright, let me start a little earlier. I’ve liked you from the start, even when I was pretty sure I shouldn’t. Cocky, brilliant pilot with a heart of gold who for some strange reason was determined to get me into bed.” 

“Have you _seen_ you?” 

Luke gave Poe a disappointed look, and Poe squeezed the hand he was holding. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll be quiet.” 

“Anyway. Then we flew together for the first time, went out to drinks…” 

“Good evening,” Poe commented, looking nostalgic.

“It was. And we found a thing that worked for both of us.”

“And then I got the call about Bee’s parents…” 

Luke shook his head. “Even before that, I wanted to offer you something else. Something more defined. If you wanted it. I at least wanted to talk to you about it. But then we’d get together and it never seemed like the right time.” 

“I am very good at being distracting.” Poe traced his fingers along Luke’s palm.

“Too true,” Luke said, flexing his hand. “And _then_ you got the call. And your life changed. And Poe, you’ve handled the change with so much grace and dignity it is frankly astounding. But there was space in your life, before, for a nice fling with an older pilot. That’s the sort of thing you might not want to keep up with a kid. I figured I’d give you space.”

“Um, well, if it wasn’t perfectly clear before, I’d like to keep the fling going. I may be a sorta-parent but I’m not dead.” 

Luke snorted. “I did get that. So,” Luke reached his other hand forward, covering Poe’s. “This is me trying to have the conversation with you that I didn’t have when we were both at LaGuardia. Are you happy with this? Or are you interested in something more?” 

“Um. Wow. Okay. What sort of “more” are we talking about? Exclusivity?” 

“Sure,” Luke said, turning a little pink as he gave Poe a wry grin. “At least, intentional exclusivity. I don’t think I’ve slept with anyone else in a year-and-a-half, anyway.” 

“My turn to make a joke about your sad excuse of a sex life.” 

“You do that. I’m talking about actually planning out schedules to spend time together. Taking vacations near each other. If you wanted me to, I’m talking about meeting Bee. Or not. Whatever you’d prefer.” 

“This is...a lot. I need to think about it.” 

“Of course.” 

Poe gave Luke a considering look. “What do you want?”

Luke bit his lip, looking a little sheepish as he glanced over to Poe. “If I’m being entirely honest, I may have looked into the feasibility of moving to be based out of Juárez.” 

Poe coughed, his hand spasming around Luke’s. 

Luke said in a rush, “I wouldn’t do it without talking to you and you approving, obvious—”

“Really?” Poe sounded so shocked it silenced Luke. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Not right away but...it’s on the table. Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“Luke, I’m not an idiot. I am young, and very pretty, and a very good ride. You were handsome, I wanted you, figured I could probably get you. And then it turned out you’re kind, and hilarious, and you don’t take any shit, and...look, I think what I’m trying to say, poorly, is that I knew I was your friend. And I had promised myself I would be happy with that.”

Luke squeezed Poe’s hand. “I should have had this conversation with you ages ago.” 

Poe shook his head. “Maybe. Maybe it would have made the whole Bee thing harder? Who knows.” Poe took a deep breath. “Okay. Come to Mexico. Meet Bee. You’re not a secret I’m interested in keeping. Everything else…” Poe let go of one of his hands to scrub at his face. 

“You’re exhausted.” Luke reached up, grabbing Poe’s shoulder and nudging him back to laying. Poe let himself be nudged, grabbing at Luke to keep him close. Luke pressed a kiss along his neck. “We don’t have to figure it out now.” 

“Yeah, we’ve got a whole twenty or so hours before you’re off to Naples. Plenty of time.” Poe muttered as he snuggled in. 

Luke hummed. “Remember the phone call we got...during…”

“I am never going to forget that fucking phone call.”

Luke snuggled closer. “My schedule changed. I’m taking a plane down to Juárez. It’s a little later than you were planning on leaving…”

“You’re kidding me.” 

“Nope.” Luke yawned, feeling sleep start to edge its way in around his eyes. “Antilles also reminded me I’ve got a lot of vacation time piling up, and strongly recommended I use some of it after the flight…I think he has a betting pool on us or something.” 

“Remind me to buy that man flowers,” Poe said, as he ran his fingers along Luke’s back. “Maybe a nice cheese assortment. Or—”

“You never stop talking, do you?” Luke groaned, shoving a hand in the general direction of Poe’s face. 

“Would you really want me to?” 

Luke smiled against Poe’s skin, tightened his grip around Poe’s waist. “No. Not really. Just on...special occasions.” 

Poe’s hand traced along Luke’s shoulder. “You, Sir, are my favorite kind of special occasion. Though,” Poe’s hand pressed along Luke’s shoulder, “I could really get used to you being an everyday sort of occurrence as well.”

The thought stunned Luke into silence. The idea of Poe becoming regular, of his bright eyes and affectionate smile and clever tongue being part of the way Luke defined his life, instead of a glorious divergence from the norm. It was a future so perfect Luke had trouble grasping at more than the bare edges, but he felt the idea put down roots in his heart. 

“That’d be nice,” he agreed, snuggling closer, letting sleep take him.

They could figure out the rest in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPIEST OF BIRFDAYS! 
> 
> And honestly, a general thank you to the entire Luke/Poe ship. There's been a lot of AMAZING work produced for this pairing, and it's a joy to finally get to add to it. 
> 
> For the amusement of the general public, here is a (non-comprehensive) list of questions I asked Dolly, who showed amazing patience as I peppered her with research questions on HER OWN GIFT FIC.
> 
> How far apart are pilots/copilots chairs?  
> Is touching Allowed?  
> (or possible)  
> Any major milestones in flight between takeoff and landing?  
> Restroom breaks?  
> Do pilots walk through terminals, or are there Secret Pilot Back Hallways?  
> What is an Irritating But Not Even Remotely Critical windspeed for takeoff?  
> What is a small routine action Luke would be doing about five hours in to an eight hour flight while he is largely ignoring the nonsense out of Poe's mouth?
> 
> *wry grin*
> 
> So, [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) And I love chatting to people. Right now I'm doing a ficlet challenge, where I'm trying to post a 500 word ficlet for 28 different pairings each day in Februrary.


End file.
